Woman From Oki
by Rosie-Kun
Summary: Eastern and Western Army are both after one more person who is necessary for the war that will be taking place for both sides and that person's decision will be left up to her.


"Lord Ieyasu!"  
"Yes?"  
"There is…one more person that I think we should consider meeting. It is said she does not side with anyone, and it will be hard to peruse her but do you think having her as an ally…would be useful?"  
He had given it a thought, the what his soldier had said to him. It sounded good, but he was unsure; but he had to go and give it a try if she accepted or declined.

"Lord Mitsunari, I was told that Ieyasu will want to try and have an allegiance with the one called the Purgatory Queen."  
Yoshitsugu had himself staring at the male, who knelt by the statue of his deceased Lord Hideyoshi and kept his silence within the darkness and few lit candles around. He had paused and thought about it. Standing to his feet, and sword in his hand.  
"Let us depart swiftly, Yoshitsugu."

"Let us depart Tadakatsu, to Oki."

"Make sure we are prepared to travel all the way there Yoshitsugu."  
"Of course."  
He had then departed, Mitsunari departed with only few of his soldiers. This was not going to be a full scale battle, and if even…he would go on his own.

"My Queen…"  
"What is it Yuji?"  
The female, always called the Purgatory Queen had sat on her chair, hand clutched and resting on her cheek. Seeing her loyal and trustworthy retainer run up to her.  
She had dark green eyes, along with brown hair tied up that went down past her shoulders. She had worn what appeared to be an expensive orange kimono, sleeveless and thin black fingerless gloves. Armor covering her legs all over, but not her arms.

"It appears the Leaders of the Eastern Army and the Western Army are coming to form an allegiance with you."  
She thought about his words, wondering why they would want to travel all the way here just for that. They both could have just sent her a simple letter, but a simple letter would not be enough to amuse her; face to face would be much better. So if it meant one – or both were to be declined then it meant they travelled here for nothing.

"Very well, when both arrive I wish to speak with them."  
"Of course." The retainer bowed before her and departed, while another had come running to her.  
"My Queen…it is…the villagers of Shinai." He had kept his bow before her while she sat on her chair as usual.

"What do they want?" She asked him, her voice not changing none the less. Her eyes still staring at him, he hesitated for a short moment before slowly turning his head up at her.  
"Th-They said that they would like some money and some men to return to the fields as some of the women are getting tired from working too much and some others have collapsed being exposed to too much sun."

The female had sighed, her arm being placed on her lap. Her expressionless face was hard to read, staring out, silent for a while her dark green eyes stared back down at him.  
"Very well."

"Thankyou my Queen."  
He bowed, and quickly ran off to tell some of the townsfolk the good news.  
After long hours of waiting, Yuji had come running in.

"H-He's here!"  
"Don't be so loud Yuji, lead him here…" She sighed, scratching the back of her head. He partially bowed and then departed.  
Now coming in was Ieyasu.

"You must be Tokugawa Ieyasu. I assume you're here to make me ally with you?" He had chuckled slightly, and stood away from her while she still sat. He had kept a smile upon his face and remained his usual confident self. He knew he had gotten here first; he had cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I would very much appreciate it if you were to join me; I have a goal which requires peace for all of this country! For many people all across the land to form bonds and get along with others. I know there are many good people out there who would agree with me."

He was wondering what she would say, she was quite…unreadable. And he could tell in some ways that she was sort of like Mitsunari. Deep down, it made him sad especially more if she were to decline.  
"I see, so if I ally up with you then…?"

He was rather shocked, not quite sure what he could be able to tell her, because he wasn't all that sure. But he had to say something, because having her as an ally wouldn't be easy just like the rumors.  
"I guarantee that your land will be safe and the people of this island will live peacefully."  
She was going to respond when Yuji had come running and yelling.

"My Queen!"  
"Not so loud, what now?"  
She wasn't quite impressed, but he could see Ieyasu stand and shift himself to face the male.

"Y-You have another guest."  
"Bring him in."

It was possibly…Mitsunari.


End file.
